She's a Tough Cookie
by XxHardCorexX
Summary: What happens when rebel Sakura goes to a rich kids' school and meets popular boy Sasuke?A lot.Road trips,crazy friends,stupid stunts,a high school mafia,and crazy fan girls and maybe boys.Sakura is taking this town and school and mixing up things her way.
1. Prologue:Meet Sakura

**A/N: Hey well I'm pretty new to . This is NOT my first fanfic ever but this is my first fanfic here so please be nice xD. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and I probably never will**

Yo….My names Sakura. Like it? Me neither. I'm in my senior year of high school. I'm an artist and a musician. I'm a tattoo artist and I do piercings. I have my septum, my lip, and of course my ears pierced. And I have a few tattoos myself but we don't need to talk about that. Guys with cool hair intrigue me and I think it's pretty hot when dudes wear tight ass pants. I hate snobby little popular kids. I was never accepted in school but I do have my batch of good friends who actually accepted me and they're pretty awesome guys. Skateboarding is awesome and sometimes I smoke with my friends. My parents are divorced and I do believe that my step mom is the anti-Christ. I just moved in with my dad and I'm going to this new school. I heard it's over the top rich kids, I didn't grow up with my dad as a kid so I don't really know what the "rich" life is like. Anyways I have PINK hair. That was pretty random ey? Well its natural, my hair is light pink and hot pink at the top and then in the middle it starts fading into candy apple red, it's a little bit past my shoulders, and layered in the collest way. Anyways tomorrow is my first day of school and I a not psyched about it. But hopefully I can turn the school upside down.

**A/N:I know I changed Sakura's hair a bit but I think it looks pretty cooled and I think she's a bit Ooc but if you have a problem with this just confront me D.Oh and if you want more I'll give you more...If you ask so please review **


	2. Chapter 1:Home Room

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews guys ;D I really appreciated it and it made me happy .**

**Anyways here's Chapter 1.**

**Warning: There's Bad Language and maybe even violence.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I NEVER WILL GET OVER IT!**

**Chapter 1- Home Room With Sakuara and Her Slightly Retarded Friends**

"Wake up! It's your first day of school!" Ino, Sakura's new step sister yelled.

"Oh my facking Jesus biscuits NO WAY?!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Shut up Sakura! You may be living in this house from now on but you will never be my friend let alone step sister!" Ino screamed.

"Never wanted to" Sakura sang in a sing-song voice.

"UGH!" Ino whined and ran back to her room. Sakura walked out her room and waked to the bathroom. Well she had to find it first.

"Dang this house is so big that I can't even find the God damn bathroom" she said to herself.

5 Minutes Later

"Oh my God I can't find the bathroom still….Oh well I'll just use Ino's I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Sakura brushed her teeth and took a shower in Ino's bathroom and walked out with just a towel on. "SAKURA! DON'T USE MY BATHROOM EVER AGAIN!" She screamed.

"Oh mah lawd. Child you's need to find Jesus….Or something" Sakura laughed and then ran quickly to her room. Sakura got dressed. She wore some grey faded skinny jeans,two tank tops a forest green one and grey-ish green one over the forest green one, pink flip-flops, **A LOT** of necklaces, and **A LOT **of bracelets. _I Think I'm lookin' pretty good _Sakura though checking herself out in the mirror. Her hair was wild yet tamed and for her make up she just put on eyeliner, mascara, light pink eye shadow, and light blue eye shadow. _Well time for breakfast._ Sakura ran down stairs to see her dad, her step mom, Ino, and Ino's little brother Konohamuru. There was a knock on the door Sakura flashed a big grin and she went go open. Five guys walked through the door. "Guys I would like you to meet my family. Family this is Booger, Funky-T, JJ, Mike, and Little-D, my friends." Sakura said happily. "They will be living here with us right dad?" Sakura said innocently. "Um…Yeah" her dad gulped scared about what her step mom is going to say. "Well we're going to school. Bye" Sakura waved walking out the door. They all hopped into Sakura's Hippie van and left.

They were all jamming to "Shake It" by Metro Station by the time they pulled up at the school. They were shaking their asses, singing along, and Booger even stuck his out the window and began to shake it. Everyone walking by in the school was looking at them oddly. They pulled up at the school parking lot, got out of the car, and went to school.

"Ah fack! The guys ditched me and now I can't find my damn home room!" Sakura yelled. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "You look lost…"A guy with raven hair that looked like a duck's ass and onyx eyes said coolly. "Yeah I am do you know where room 202 is?" She asked. "Yeah I have that class right now. Let's go" he pulled her arm and took her to Room 202.

Sakura walked into class to see no teacher and her friends were in the back row smiling innocently at her.

"We saved a seat for you cupcake. Aw don't get your pantiesinto a bunch" Booger said patting the seat next to him. She went to sit down.

"I'm going to chop off your dick in your sleep.

So you better sleep with your eyes open tonight!" Sakura whispered harshly. All the guys started laughing.

"Hey JJ where's the teacher?" Sakura asked.

"Oh the teacher is always late" Sasuke replied. He was sitting in the desk in front of her. "Shut up Sasuke no one was talking g to you!" Sakura flung her pen at his head.

"Hn" Sasuke said and knitted his eyebrows together.

"WHY DID YOU JUST THROW A PEN AT SASUKE'S HEAD?!" Ino shouted.

"I felt like it and he's getting into other people's business" Sakura put her legs on the desk and her arms behind her back.

"What do your tattoos mean?" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked staring at the tattoos se had on her arms.

"It means I'm totally bad ass and I'm not a pussy." "Cool" he said STILL staring at her tattoos.

"Hey I like you what's your name?" Sakura said sticking outher fist for him to pound. "Naruto. Pleasure to meet you" he smiled brightly. "Eh…I don't go with all that fancy shmancy crap" Sakura said.

"Okay then… 'sup homie?"

"No now you just killed it."

"Hey I'm Kiba" one said.

"Yo" Sakura replied calmly.

"Class I'm here" a man "poofed" up out of no where.

"I see that we have a new students today" he smiled under his black mask. "I am Kakashi-sensei" he said. "Your homeroom teacher."

"NO SHIT!" Booger yelled.

Sakura fell off her chair laughing.

"I see we have disrespectful children in here. I'll let it slide this time."

JJ helped Sakura back into her chair.

"Well let's get to know our new students. I'm assuming that you six are friends. Let's start with our smart mouth Sakura Haruno."

"Okay um… I'm half German half Japanese I was born in Magdeburg, Germany and lived with my mom now I live with my dad here in Japan. I skate, sing, play instruments, I'm a tattoo artist, and I do piercings. I find introducing myself pretty pointless and I really don't give a flying fuck about what you think."

Sakura sat back down, all her friends introduced themselves and sat back down.

The bell rang "HALLELUJAH PRAISE THE LORD WE'RE OUT OF THIS CLASS" Sakura high-fived her friends and left.

"So Sakura if you want I'll introduce you to my friends and we'll show you around the school" Sasuke said.

"Yeah sure what ever" Sakura replied.

"Oh Sasuke honey I wanna tag along! She is my step sister!" Ino replied sweetly.

Sakura heard a lot of loud squeals and turned around to see some crazy fan girls….and even boys.

**TBC**

_**Next Time:**_

"_**We love you Sakura but we gonna dip" Funky-T said and with that all of her friends ran off. "Some friends you are!" She yelled. "Yeah I'm leaving to" Ino left. "Sasuke why do I have a feeling that this happens often?" "Just run!"**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own the song "Shake It". "Shake It" is by the band Metro Station. I DO NOT own Metro Station either.**

**xD**

**A/N: ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry I'll make the story way more interesting . So review if you want more :P**

**-Izzy**


End file.
